


Remem8erance

by Jakegender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trauma, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakegender/pseuds/Jakegender
Summary: Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you just died. Hopefully things wont turn out so bad in another timeline, but you're stuck here in the void, nothing to do but pace around and think.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ladystuck Art/Fic Exchange 2020





	Remem8erance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelyghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/gifts).



You slowly take your arms, and lift your body off the harsh-smelling sandstone, and the blueberry chalk, quickly taking a lick as you do. The piercing agony has faded to a dull ache, and your teal smell is dissipating to it's regular amount. You guess this is what it's like to be dead, and it sure is a hell of a lot better than dying. Your eyes start to glaze over a cloudy white. It obscures your vision, if not fully blocking it.  
It's comforting, almost like it was before that other Serket tricked you into having her "heal" your sight.  
  
Your last act in the land of the living was to give Egbert those orders to try and un-fuck the timeline. Not that it really matters to you anymore, but you hope they get it done. They're a brave kid, you're sure they'll manage. As for you, you've got nothing else to do. Nothing except wander aimlessly through this dreambubble, see the sights, all that stuff. It seems rather barren, though. The floor has faded away, and now you're standing on nothing, just empty blackness, without a scent, yet still eerily visible.  
  
Hoping for something, anything to do out here, you call out "H3Y! 4NYON3 H3R3??" Nobody answers, none but the faint echoes of your own voice, rolling around the void, repeating in ever so smaller and quieter tones.  
  
Once silence returns, you smell something. A dim, yet vivid light, shining behind you like a fresh-baked slice of banana bread. You turn around to smell more closely, and see the flat pane of light, seemingly begging you to step onto it. You walk towards it, after all, anything beats sitting alone in this complete sensory void. As your foot places down onto it, you smell another appear, see it's glow in the corner of her eye. More steps, more panels. Simple repetition, something to focus on. The scent of vibrant rainbows start to seep into your nostrils, but you don't pick up your head to get a better smell. It doesn't matter, just taking more steps, across more panels. Wherever it takes you, you don't care.  
  
As you walk, memories start flooding your thinkpan. All that shit you tried to ignore, blot out. God you miss her. You'd been the best of friends ever since you were two sweeps old. You remember your first meeting, on an old web forum for aspiring FLARPers. You quickly hit it off, chatting and roleplaying and developing your FLARP characters together. The unstoppable scourge sisters. If only that were true.  
  
Step, step step. You keep moving on, keep thinking. All that time you spent together, the best of friends. It all seemed so perfect. You should have known better. You should have done something. There was space in the treehouse, her lusus wouldn't have found her if you helped her escape. Instead, you just ignored it, pretended she wasn't a killer, that she wasn't made to hunt innocent trolls at the threat of being killed herself. That the white text guy wasn't in her head, wasn't puppeteering her. Instead of helping her, you ratted her out to the worst person imaginable. It just caused more pointless revenge, back and forth of pain.  
  
Things were starting to get better, on the meteor you guys actually were talking for a bit, patching up the friendship. Aradia was alive, Vriska's eyes were back, Tavros could walk. Things were almost back to normal, apart from the end of the world. But then she got in her head she could kill Jack Noir, and you, in all your Seer wisdom, couldn't think of a better fucking plan than just killing your best friend and maybe crush! You wish you could take it back. And hopefully some other version of yourself will. But you can't. Your decision has been made, and you have to live with it.  
  
You keep walking, and walking, and walking. Eventually, you smell something, familiar. That blueberry scent, some candy red accents. It's unmistakable, really. You yell out towards her   
TEREZI: VR1SK4!  
VRISKA: Terezi?  
Oh my god. It's her. It's really her. You freeze in place, not knowing what to do. What's she thinking? She probably hates you. You betrayed her, you murdered her. Why on earth would she want to see you? You're a horrible person. You see her, holding her head in her hands. God, she doesn't even want to see you.  
She starts walking towards you, her fanged grin bared wide. She's, not mad? She wipes away a salty smell, is she crying? Oh my god, she's crying. Fuck, you're crying too. You start walking again, getting faster and faster and you stop. She's right there in front of you.  
  
TEREZI: VR1SK4 1M, 1M SO SOR-  
VRISKA: -so sorry, Terezi. I should have 8een 8e-  
TEREZI: B3TT3R, 1 SHOULD H4V3 H3LP3D YOU.  
  
You both stop talking over each other, as Vriska puts her hand back on her forehead.  
  
VRISKA: Look, Terezi. I've done so many awful things, I never should have dragged you into my 8ullshit. I'm an awful evil killer, sorry that I went and fucking made it your problem too, and then fucking 8linded you.  
TEREZI: NO NO, 1TS NOT YOUR F4ULT VR1SK4  
TEREZI: TH3Y FORC3D YOU, YOU D1DN'T W4NT TO  
VRISKA: I still went along with it, I told myself I wasn't doing anything wrong.  
TEREZI: OF COURS3 YOU D1D, HOW 3LS3 WOULD YOU H4V3 SURV1V3D?  
TEREZI: 1 SHOULD H4V3 H3LP3D, YOU COULD H4V3 COM3 TO ST4Y W1TH M3  
TEREZI: SH3 NEVER WOULD H4V3 FOUND YOU, YOU'D HAVE B33N S4F3  
TEREZI: BUT 1 W4S S3LF1SH  
VRISKA: Terezi, no.  
VRISKA: Don't, don't 8lame yourself.  
  
She starts choking up, struggling to say the words.  
  
VRISKA: You didn't do anything wrong.  
VRISKA: You couldn't have,  
VRISKA: The cue8all man, he would have, he,,,,,,,,  
TEREZI: VR1SK4, 1TS OK4Y  
TEREZI: 1TS OK4Y  
TEREZI: 1TS OV3R NOW  
TEREZI: 1M H3R3  
VRISKA: I didn't want,, to hurt you,,,,,,,,  
  
She's holding you now, tightly pulling against your shirt, crying into your shoulder. Her voice is barely a whimper. You quiet your voice, whispering back into her ear.  
  
TEREZI: 1ts ok4y, vr1sk4  
TEREZI: 1 prom1s3  
TEREZI: 1m h3r3  
VRISKA: i,,  
VRISKA: I love you, Terezi.  
TEREZI: 1 lov3 you too, vr1sk4  
  
You hug her back, gently rubbing and tracing circles across her back. You sit there in silence, looking up to smell and see the vibrant rainbow cracks in paradox space form around you. This place is probably going to collapse soon, and you don't know what's gonna happen then. But right now, this moment. You're with her, and it's gonna be okay.  


**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write an additional fic to fill in for someone who dropped out, and the fic happened to be for one of my favorite authors! I love your work so much, and when I saw the Vriska/Terezi angst prompt option you gave me, I just knew I had to write this, about the reunion in Terezi: Remem8er, a8out their collective traumas. This definitely doesn't live up to any of your works, but I hope you enjoy it! <3


End file.
